


Demain dès l'aube

by Neechu



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Nuit du FoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demain... Ils ont jusqu'à demain. Et demain est un jour qui ne viendra jamais...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demain dès l'aube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilefurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Hybrid Child appartient à Shungiku Nakamura.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11223439/1/Demain-d%C3%A8s-l-aube).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Demain"** en une heure. 

Les mains de Tsukishima avaient toujours été si petites, si froides.  
Même dans cette étreinte défiant le lendemain, repoussant l'inévitable.

Mais demain, il se promettait de rester digne.  
Demain, il ne pleurerait pas.  
Demain, il n'aurait aucun regret.

Il était trop tard pour ça.  
De toute façon, demain était déjà là.

Tsukishima pansa soigneusement les blessures de guerre de Kuroda.  
Comme s'il pensait guérir ainsi leurs cœurs meurtris.  
Puis, il se rhabilla d'un geste lent dans l'espoir que le temps cesse.

Mais le temps ne s'arrêta pas.

Ni quand Tsukishima quitta silencieusement la pièce.  
Ni quand la lame transperça son corps.  
Ni quand il rendit son dernier souffle.  
Ni quand le cœur de Kuroda se brisa.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais essayer de réchauffer ses mains.  
Il ne pourrait plus jamais empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Ni demain.  
Ni les jours suivants.


End file.
